BLANK SPACE
by Silvie Vienoy
Summary: Tahun pertama menjadi masalah bagi mereka, tapi Chanyeol mengerti bagaimana membuat situasi menjadi baik dan buruk. Semuanya berubah dari tahun ke tahun, lalu Baekhyun menemukan cara untuk mengakhiri semuanya di tahun ke empat. [Oneshoot]


Meskipun Baekhyun sudah dikenal dengan tim baru dalam penulisan lagunya, yakni J Kash dan Peter Svensson, sirna sudah harapannya untuk pulang kampung ke Bucheon yang dulunya menjadi _wheelhouse_ dari sang artis. Dunia musik menyatakan kuasanya terhadap diri Baekhyun, suatu standar yang sudah terpasang sejak namanya menjadi sebuah komoditas global.

Pertanyaan adalah 'Dapatkah _image_ aktornya memenuhi standar yang diinginkan?!' Melihat skandalnya dengan Park Chanyeol, tidak heran jika banyak pihak yang mengkait-kaitkan kesuksesannya karena popularitas tersebut.

Semakin dekat dengan Park Chanyeol, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan _Rapper_ Hiphop tersebut?! Kejayaannya adalah dengan album _'Eragon'_ dan beberapa single yang sukses merajai chart sampai berminggu-minggu dan tangga lagu Billboard yang disejajarkan dengan _Rapper_ dunia. Menjadi salah satu ikon korea yang menghadiri berbagai ajang bergengsi yang dilakukan di Amerika Serikat; seperti Grammy setiap perhelatan akbar tersebut dilaksanakan.

 **.**

 **BLANK SPACE**

 **(C)** hanyeol, **(B)** aekhyun Dark Romance & Angst PG-19 Oneshoot

 **Setting** : Entertain

 **Warning** : Strong language, Showbiz, Torture of drugs

 _Let's see how this plot works out!_

 **.**

Walaupun hampir setiap penggemar Baekhyun mengakui kemampuan akting lelaki kelahiran enam Mei tersebut, dengan judul _movie_ yang ditonton puluhan juta penonton di bioskop setiap pekan, bukan _haters_ namanya jika tidak mampu menemukan sisi kelam Baekhyun. Skandal kencannya dengan Chanyeol membuat _fans_ Rapper tersebut murka dan menyumpahinya yang tidak-tidak, sebisa mungkin mereka mencari setiap informasi negative yang dapat menghancurkan karir sang aktor.

Seperti saat Baekhyun berada di SHS, _haters_ yang mayoritas berasal dari penggemar Chanyeol berhasil melacak sekolah Baekhyun dan menemukan fakta bahwa Baekhyun menderita _eating disorder_ karena gagal mendapat peran utama di drama sekolah. Berbagai spekulasi bermunculan menanyakan darimana kemampuan aktingnya berasal. _Haters_ memperparah keadaan dengan mengatakan Baekhyun telah menjual tubuhnya pada sutradara agar dirinya dijadikan salah satu aktor berpengaruh di Korea Selatan.

Sebulan kemudian artikel baru muncul masih dengan tajuk yang sama, yaitu sisi negative sang aktor. Baekhyun sering menyebut Reba McEntire sebagai idola sejatinya, namun konser artis yang pertama kali ditontonnya adalah konser The Beatles. Lagi-lagi _haters_ menyerangnya dengan tuduhan pembohong ulung dan bermuka dua.

Tiga bulan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol terkuak, selama itu juga ia diterpa rumor yang tidak menyenangkan. Namanya menjadi judul pertama di pemberitaan publik setelah kasus-kasus politik yang menyerang negeri ginseng tersebut.

Disamping itu, Baekhyun setidaknya masih bisa bernafas dengan tenang sebab penggemarnya tidak pernah menilai dirinya dari satu sudut pandang tertentu. Para penggemarnya terpuaskan dengan kemampuan aktingnya yang alamiah dan cara berpikir mereka yang relatife. Bagian positifnya, nama Baekhyun semakin dikenal luas tidak hanya di dalam negeri, beberapa produser kawakan Korea pun menawarkan kerjasama dengannya di dapur rekaman—menurut rumor yang beredar sang aktor memiliki suara _menjual_ yang tidak pernah disalurkannya pada ajang pencarian bakat—membuat Baekhyun mengembangkan sayap kesuksesannya sampai ke negeri _Paman_ _Sam_.

Chanyeol mendukung debut Baekhyun di Amerika sebagai penyanyi Ballad pendatang baru, ia bahkan tidak segan-segan menampakkan dukungannya terhadap album pertama Baekhyun dihadapan para penggemarnya yang mayoritas remaja perempuan. Hal itu sudah jelas ditanggapi dengan respon tidak menyenangkan, bahkan ada yang terang-terangan di Instagram meminta ia segera memutus hubungan dengan Baekhyun.

Permintaan itu tidak benar-benar ditanggapinya, lima hari setelah Baekhyun meluncurkan album barunya _'Grown up'_ , ia bertemu diam-diam dengan Baekhyun di Chicago untuk pembuatan musik video.

Mereka menyewa salah satu motel di wilayah _Michigan avenue_ , kota ini menjalani hidup dengan musik dan warna, tersembunyi di kedai MiRas tempat perempuan berdansa dan uang mengalir seperti air.

"Selamat untuk debut pertamamu. Kau memiliki dua pekerjaan sekarang." Chanyeol mengatakannya setelah mereka selesai berpelukan.

"Tapi aku tidak akan pernah bisa lebih populer darimu." Baekhyun menyikut perut Chanyeol bermaksud menggoda lelaki itu. Sang _Rapper_ pernah bercita-cita menjadi ahli biologi kelautan, namun setelah menonton film _Jaws_ , ia pun mengubur cita-citanya tersebut karena ia takut hiu.

"Kau akan populer jika tidak pernah _lipsync_ sekalipun. Dengan begitu, orang-orang tidak akan meragukan kemampuan bernyanyimu."

"Tapi kau memiliki banyak penggemar, dan hampir dari mereka semua membenciku. Aku tidak akan bisa populer jika memiliki banyak _haters_." Dilihat dari komentar selebriti yang bertemu dengan Baekhyun, anak itu sangat _down to earth_ tapi tidak disertai rasa optimis dalam dirinya. Ia seseorang yang humble.

Chanyeol mempertemukan bibir mereka untuk memberi ketenangan dalam diri kekasihnya. Skandal kencan mereka tidak melulu soal penolakan, masih ada segelintir orang yang tidak mempermasalahkan kehidupan asmara sang artis, baik mereka menjalin hubungan dengan seorang homoseksual ataupun pecandu narkoba.

"Kita bertemu tidak untuk membicarakan kesedihan." Chanyeol memberikan senyum miliknya sebelum membenahi kopernya yang berisikan keperluan untuk syuting klip video.

"Bagaimana, menurutmu apakah laguku layak mendapat apresiasi? Aku bernyanyi mati-matian di studio dengan beberapa tutorial yang harus kupahami dalam waktu dekat." Baekhyun duduk di tepi ranjang menunggu Chanyeol meletakkan beberapa potongan baju ke dalam lemari kayu di sudut kamar.

"Untuk ukuran pendatang baru, kau harus lebih bersabar jika nanti albummu tidak disambut meriah oleh masyarakat, karena banyak dari mereka yang tidak menganggap musik memiliki nilai estetika selain sarana hiburan. Tapi menurut pengamat musik, kau banyak mendapat pujian berkat tema dan pemilihan musik yang cukup _edgy_ untuk musik Ballad."

Baekhyun senang Chanyeol mengomentarinya dengan jujur, ia menjadi tidak perlu takut lagi jika nanti gagal menarik perhatian publik dengan selera bermusiknya. "Ya, itu berkat aku yang selalu belajar darimu."

"Sebenarnya, untuk seorang penyanyi solo, kau bisa mencoba beberapa genre musik lain, berada di koridor _pop_ tidak buruk. Banyak pendatang baru _pop_ mendapat kesuksesan dengan lagu-lagu berjenis _synth_ yang digandrungi."

Baekhyun merasakan ada yang berdetak dibalik dadanya dengan kekuatan yang tidak biasa saat Chanyeol berjalan kearahnya dan ikut duduk di tepi ranjang. "Bukankah jenis itu sudah terlalu mainstream?!"

"Memang. Tapi masih banyak yang gagal membawakannya dengan benar."

"Akan kubicarakan dengan produserku kalau begitu."

Chanyeol tidak membuang waktu, ia membaringkan Baekhyun di ranjang dan mengabsen setiap kulit kekasihnya yang lembut. Dengan menjalin tubuh, menyebut nama masing-masing disetiap desahan, terasa cukup untuk membunuh kelelahan mereka bersembunyi dari media.

.

.

Lima atau enam tahun yang lalu mungkin hanya beberapa orang yang mengenal Chanyeol sebagai remaja yang hidup dalam mimpinya untuk menjadi _Rapper_ yang handal. Namun setelah namanya disebut dimana-mana bahkan di mesin pencari seperti _google_ dan _daum_ , Chanyeol bukan hanya lagi remaja pemimpi, ia sudah menjelma sebagai bintang papan atas yang patut dipertimbangkan.

Sembari kuliah, Chanyeol dulu menyibukkan diri tampil di pub dan bar disekitar kampus. Setiap malam Kim Jongin merekam penampilannya, dan meminta izin mengunggah video tersebut pada situs Youtube. _Yeah_ , kisah Chanyeol dimulai sebagaimana kebanyakan penyanyi zaman kini ditemukan. Beberapa bulan setelah video itu diunggah, Chanyeol mendapat pinangan dari label musik REnt. Saat itu ia yang masih tinggal di Busan terbang ke Seoul untuk menandatangani kontraknya, sebelum akhirnya sepakat dengan Rise Entertainment sebagai label musik barunya.

Setelah mengenyam kesuksesan, Chanyeol membuktikan bahwa ia bukan hanya seorang _Rapper_ biasa. Ia adalah seorang entertain bersuara khas dan juga penulis lagu yang tajam. Tidak heran lagu-lagu yang ditulisnya memiliki kontrol estetika bermusik yang lebih besar daripada _Rapper_ yang membawakan lagu yang ditulis oleh orang lain.

Chanyeol sudah mulai menulis lagu saat usianya 17 tahun. Selain menulis lagu untuk dirinya sendiri, Chanyeol juga membantu menulis untuk orang lain, seperti salah satu hits raksasa milik Oh Sehun 'Sketchbook'. Saat usia 20 tahun, Chanyeol juga telah mengerjakan sebuah album indie berjudul 'Tour Sessions' di tahun 2010. Meski album tersebut secara resmi tidak pernah di rilis, tapi Chanyeol tidak patah semangat. Ia tetap mengerjakan beberapa lagu atau demo, serta mengaktifkan akun MySpace-nya.

Tidak heran jika Tablo; _Rapper_ Epik High, mengajaknya merilis album untuk mereka di tahun selanjutnya.

 _Out of the box,_ Lagu-lagu Chanyeol memiliki lirik yang tidak biasa dan terdengar cukup _rebellious_ untuk ukuran musik HipHop, lirik yang rasanya lebih pantas berada di tangan penyanyi Rock. Namun dengan menjadikan lagu HipHop bersemangat pemberontak, Chanyeol justru menabrak batas dimana musik HipHop tidak harus selalu terdengar trendy atau soal cinta dan patah hati melulu, dikonsep dengan berbeda, justru kredibilitas Chanyeol adalah pembuktiannya.

"Kita _take_ sekali lagi." Sutradara berbicara melalui pengeras suara, beberapa kru kembali pada alat-alat mereka serta kameraman yang sudah _stand by_ dengan benda penyorotnya. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang sudah ingin pingsan dijemur berjam-jam dibawah sinar matahari yang terik, ia merasa akan dehidrasi setelah ini.

" _CUT!_ " Sang sutradara kembali berteriak setelah melihat hasil layout dari balik auto-monitor. Ia menggulung naskahnya untuk kemudian berjalan pada salah satu kameramen dan menghantamnya hingga tersungkur.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mendapat _angle_ yang bagus? Hasil sorotanmu banyak yang goyang dan kita tidak akan melakukan editing berkali-kali, ini _one take_ kau tahu? Apa kau tidak menggunakan tripod, Sialan!"

"Maafkan aku, _sunbae-nim_ , maafkan aku." Sang kameramen membungkuk berkali-kali meminta pengampunan, hal seperti ini sudah biasa terjadi di lapangan, terutama untuk pengambilan video _one take_. Namun karena cuaca yang terlalu terik, tidak heran hal itu membuat sang sutradara berubah emosional.

"Maafkan Kim Jongdae _sunbaenim_ , dia kameramanbaru yang terpilih dua hari yang lalu pada masa percobaan." Salah satu koordinator wanita menghampiri keduanya dan membantu Jongdae berdiri.

Sutradara tersebut berdesis sudah ingin melayangkan tangannya ke wajah Jongdae, namun melihat pemuda itu tertunduk tanpa perlawanan membuatnya mengurungkan hal tersebut. "Kuberi kesempatan sekali lagi, jika kau masih tidak becus juga, aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi bekerja denganku."

Jongdae mengangguk paham.

"Hai _Rapper_ , apa kau tidak masalah kita _take_ sekali lagi?!" Sang sutradara kembali dengan pengeras suaranya.

"Apa boleh buat." Jawab Chanyeol antara yakin dan tidak yakin.

"Maksimalkan _zoom-in_ dan _zoom-out_ pada objek, lalu mainkan fokus untuk hasil yang sempurna." Salah seorang kameraman yang lain berdiri di sebelah Jongdae memberi saran. Minseok.

Sambil menyempatkan diri untuk tersenyum, Jongdae juga menyebutkan terima kasih padanya.

Chanyeol melihat mereka berdua dengan senyum misterius, yakin bahwa kedua orang itu akan terlibat asmara di lokasi.

.

.

Sudah masuk hari kelima untuk Baekhyun mempromosikan album debutnya di wilayah Asia. Ia memeluk managernya, Seunghwan, sebelum berangkat ke Korea. Mereka berdua tidak mengerti mengapa mereka menangis saat akan berpisah selama dua hari, tapi dengan Seunghwan menenangkan Baekhyun untuk tidak perlu khawatir, membuat keduanya melambai ketika Baekhyun masuk ke dalam pesawat.

"Sampai bertemu di Korea _hyung_ , makanlah dengan rakus selama aku tidak bersamamu. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu bertambah kurus saat kita bertemu nanti."

Seunghwan tersenyum geli dan ikut melambai.

Baekhyun membaca pesan Chanyeol saat pesawat yang ditumpanginya berada dalam awan _cumulonimbus_ , ia mengalami turbulensi ketika pesawat berguncang. Wilayah Eropa memang sedang di guyur hujan di bagian selatan, namun selain kristal es, yang Baekhyun takutkan adalah ion listrik di dalam awan yang dapat menimbulkan petir dan mengakibatkan badan pesawat akan patah.

Dengan terus memejamkan mata, Baekhyun menggenggam jari YoonMi memberi kekuatan. Sebagai make over serta seorang _step sister_ yang selalu bersama Baekhyun tiga tahun ini, membuat ia paham dengan ketakutan wanita itu. Ia menepuk ringan punggung tangan YoonMi memberi ketenangan.

"Tidak perlu takut, biasanya keadaan seperti ini akan baik-baik saja."

Pantas saja semenjak kecil Baekhyun ingin sekali menjadi seorang pilot. Tidak hanya mengharapkan penghasilan yang tinggi, tapi Baekhyun suka mengandalkan keterampilan dan kecerdasannya. Setelah ia beranjak dewasa, Baekhyun sadar bahwa menjadi seorang pilot tidak cocok untuk dirinya. Bukan tentang keterampilan dan kecerdasan saja, namun juga membutuhkan kecepatan berpikir dan mengambil keputusan, intuisi yang tajam, ketelitian serta konsentrasi tinggi. Tapi lihatlah, Baekhyun justru mencoba keberuntungannya pada dunia akting hingga ia bisa menjadi aktor seperti sekarang.

Beberapa awak kabin kembali ke tempat setelah lampu tanda sabuk pengaman dinyalakan.

"Pesawat _wide body_ sebesar ini biasanya sudah ada sertifikat turbulance, yang artinya dia sanggup untuk melewati badai." Baekhyun kembali berbicara pada YoonMi, bersikap setenang mungkin walaupun tidak dapat dipungkiri ia juga ikut panik.

Tidak puas dengan mengaktifkan mode penerbangan, Baekhyun pun memilih untuk mematikan ponselnya. Beruntung sang Pilot berhasil melakukan _approach_ ketika area awan tidak terlalu besar.

 _"Selamat siang. Kapten James Archelaus berbicara, kita baru saja menghadapi kondisi cuaca yang kurang baik dan terjebak selama lima belas menit di dalam awan. Kepada seluruh penumpang dan awak penerbangan, diharapkan tidak perlu khawatir. Kita berada diatas ketinggian lima ribu kaki dan satu jam dari sekarang akan tiba di bandara Incheon. Terima kasih."_

Tidak hanya YoonMi, namun beberapa penumpang disana menghela nafas mereka dengan berlebihan.

.

.

 **Yellow Towel (08:24** **오후** **)**

 _Aku sudah berada di Korea. Bagaimana kabarmu?! Aku melihat instagram-mu malam ini dan cukup tertarik dengan hasil composing yang kau lakukan. Segera keluarkan single, aku tidak sabar ingin mendengarnya._

Tak lupa Baekhyun menambahkan foto wajahnya pada uang $100 menjadi kartun melalui FotoFlexer.

 **Park ChanYeol (08:30** **오후** **)**

 _Kau masih menggunakan nama samaran payah itu untuk_ Uname _-mu?! Aku sering kali berpikir bahwa aku sedang berbicara dengan orang aneh. Serius Baekhyun, setelah_ 'Eyeliner Boy' _dan '_ Yellow Towel _' kau akan berubah menjadi apalagi?!_

 **Yellow Towel (08:33** **오후** **)**

 _Kau sangat tahu bagaimana mengalihkan pembicaraan._

 **Park ChanYeol (08:34** **오후** **)**

 _Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu._

 **Yellow Towel (08:34** **오후** **)**

 _Baiklah, aku sedang tertarik dengan nama itu dan kupikir ini tidak akan menjadi masalah. So, bagaimana dengan Single barumu?! Akankah dirilis dalam waktu dekat?!_

 **Park ChanYeol (08:35** **오후** **)**

 _Karena kau sudah berada di Korea, apa tidak sebaiknya datang langsung ke studioku?! Aku merindukanmu._

 **Yellow Towel (08:36** **오후** **)**

 _Oh kau mulai_ cheesy _. Pastikan terlebih dahulu studiomu aman dari para gadis-gadis pemujamu, aku tidak ingin mengantar nyawa kesana._

 **Park ChanYeol (08:37** **오후** **)**

 _Aku tahu bagaimana penggemarku, Baek. Tenanglah, di depan gedung sedang sepi malam ini, kau bisa memakai masker dan_ baenie _untuk menyamar._

 **Yellow Towel (08:38** **오후** **)**

 _Aku tidak percaya aku melakukan ini. Tunggu sampai aku tiba disana._

 **Park ChanYeol (08:38** **오후** **)**

 _I love you B!_

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak membalasnya dan menutup akun, ia perlu berbenah demi penyamaran. Kalau bukan karena Chanyeol adalah alasan dari setiap debaran jantungnya, ia tidak akan mau harus dibuat repot seperti sekarang.

Chanyeol selalu memiliki konsep yang unik untuk setiap musik videonya, dan video klip yang akan direncanakan _release_ dalam waktu dekat itu bukanlah pengecualian. Baekhyun bisa mengetahuinya pada setiap sense musik yang menjadi premier saat Chanyeol mempromosikannya di Instagram, Baekhyun merasa ia harus _exited_ dan bertanya-tanya seperti apa konsep tersebut.

...

Studio musik milik Chanyeol berpusat di Mapo, Seoul. Studio 41st juga dekat dengan Universitas Yeonsei, tak ayal jika Baekhyun sedikit terlambat karena letak lokasinya lumayan jauh dari Gangnam. Baekhyun beruntung hari ini, penyamarannya berjalan lancar sampai kakinya menginjak lantai studio. Ada beberapa penggemar Chanyeol berada diluar menunggu di trotoar, namun nampaknya mereka tidak menaruh kecurigaan pada sosok pria bertubuh kecil yang baru saja memasuki studio bersama dua pria lain.

"Penggemarmu... Apa mereka sedang bersikap normal diluar?!" Kalimat tanya itu meluncur begitu saja saat Baekhyun menemukan Chanyeol terduduk di balik monitor dengan konsentrasi penuh.

 _"_ Aku sedang mengaktifkan fancafe di Naver beberapa menit yang lalu untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka." Chanyeol memberi penjelasan pada Baekhyun kenapa penggemarnya tidak bersikap agresif diluar. Chanyeol menarik tubuh kekasihnya untuk duduk diatas pangkuannya, mereka berbagi ciuman yang lembut beberapa saat sebelum menyadari ada dua pria lain di dalam bilik studio yang berdehem meminta Chanyeol untuk tidak berbuat mesum di depan mereka.

 _"_ Jadi, apa judulnya?! _"_ Baekhyun mengambil kursi di sebelah pria tinggi tersebut untuk duduk, Chanyeol masih menggantungkan _headphone_ miliknya di leher.

"Boy In My Bed."

"Ini gila, Chanyeol."

"Tidak, menurutku ini terdengar misterius."

"Ya, ya, dan penggemarmu akan segera tahu bahwa laki-laki itu adalah aku. Sangat misterius." Gumamnya berharap Chanyeol mengerti pada sindirannya.

"Ayolah ini akan menarik. Aku menyisipkan pesan diakhir video." Chanyeol menggerakkan telunjuknya bermaksud agar Baekhyun mendekat padanya untuk melihat sesuatu di dalam monitor.

"Pesan moral?" Baekhyun tertawa meremehkan.

"Article 1 section 36.03." Chanyeol menunjuk _capture_ tulisan yang tertera pada mobil pick up di dalam video.

"Apa maksud dari Article 1 section 36.03?!" Baekhyun menautkan kedua alisnya bingung.

"Itu sebuah kode." Chanyeol tersenyum jahil, yakin bahwa lelaki disebelahnya mulai penasaran. "Aku tidak harus memberitahumu sekarang bukan?!"

Tidak selamanya Baekhyun suka menebak sesuatu berbau kode, ia bukan seseorang yang hanya menghabiskan waktu berharganya untuk melakukan pekerjaan yang membuang-buang waktu seperti itu. Tapi, ketika Chanyeol mengatakan hal barusan, Baekhyun merasa tertantang, merasa bahwa ia akan memecahkan kode tersebut dengan kemampuannya sendiri.

Mereka bersikap profesional pada profesi masing-masing, jadi Baekhyun tidak bertanya lebih soal _Article 1 section 36.03_ itu atau ia akan dianggap tidak menarik, ia telah berjanji untuk mencaritahu sendiri.

Mereka membahas aliran baru musik Chanyeol; electronik hiphop, yang terdengar _cozy_ di telinga keduanya. Belum lagi kemampuan rap lelaki tinggi itu tidak bisa dikatakan main-main, suaranya yang seperti baritone menambah kesan _hauntingly beautiful_. Chanyeol pernah berkata jika ia gagal menjadi _Rapper_ ia akan menulis lagu-lagu Indie atau menjadi penyanyi Reggae, dengan begitu jiwa musisinya tidak akan terkubur bersama bakat yang ia miliki. Baekhyun bersyukur setidaknya Chanyeol ditakdirkan menjadi seorang _Rapper_ yang membuatnya jatuh cinta dengan style bernyanyi pemuda itu.

Malam sudah semakin tinggi saat Baekhyun tertidur di studio Chanyeol, mereka berbicara banyak hal sampai tidak menyadari waktunya mereka untuk pulang.

Chanyeol menyelimuti tubuh kecil yang tertidur di sofa dengan selimut bercorak Britania, mencium kening Baekhyun beberapa saat dan memilih tidur di kursi yang dekat dengan monitor.

.

.

Ada kekosongan tahta pasca kesuksesan Do Kyungsoo beberapa tahun lalu, namun hal itu tidak menunggu lama, hingga muncul Xi Luhan sebagai pelepas dahaga pecinta musik ballad. Memasuki 2015, album terbaru Kyungsoo kembali tertunda, Luhan pun baru akan memulai pengerjaan album keduanya setelah namanya sempat tercoreng karena kasus narkoba yang melibatkan dirinya. Hingga saat ini kembali terjadi status-quo, beberapa media online dan majalah bergegas menyebut beberapa nama yang pantas menjadi _The Next Korean Stars_.

Diantara sekian banyak nama pendatang baru, salah satunya adalah Byun Baekhyun. Seorang aktor yang mencoba keberuntungannya pada dunia tarik suara, pemuda yang namanya sering disanding-sandingkan dengan _Rapper_ Park yang sedang dalam masa kejayaan. Publik tidak percaya bahwa Baekhyun membatalkan kontrak pembuatan film musim dingin dengan Sutradara kawakan Korea demi debutnya sebagai penyanyi ballad.

Namun, Baekhyun tidak menelan kerugian. Albumnya meledak di pasaran mengalahkan ' _Chaos_ ' milik Luhan yang _booming_ tahun lalu dari label musik sebelah.

Sepertinya pendatang baru selalu akan disandingkan dengan senior yang telah lebih dulu menapaki karir. Di artikel yang lain bahkan Baekhyun disebut sebagai versi junior dari 4Men dengan topi fedora. _Well its sucks then_.

Album debut Baekhyun ' _Grown up_ ' pada dasarnya sebuah balada yang bertemu dengan folk dan soul. Aransemen lagunya menggabungkan semua elemen tersebut dengan cukup baik. Sebagai balada, tentunya kekuatan utama terletak pada bagaimana Baekhyun menyanyikan dengan vokalnya yang komersial, ia mampu tampil lirih saat diperlukan atau tampil dengan penuh emosi pada _chorus_ yang menyanggupinya mengambil highnote.

Kepiawaian Baekhyun memelintir emosi inilah yang membuat ' _Grown up_ ' terdengar menghanyutkan, membuat siapapun ikut frustasi mendengarnya. Tema tentang _moving on_ tersebut berhasil memuncaki tangga lagu Baidu, _runner-up_ di M!CountDown, dan menjadi trending topic di Korea. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Baekhyun heboh di pagi hari, melainkan karena Chanyeol yang telah merilis single dan music videonya beberapa jam yang lalu ketika ia masih tertidur di kamar Kyungsoo. Lelaki bermata penuh itu membangunkannya dengan cara yang sangat tidak sopan, dan seharusnya Baekhyun memperingatkan sesuatu kepada teman sejawatnya tersebut agar lebih menjaga tata krama.

" _Damn!_ Dia tampak keren sekali." Kyungsoo akhirnya berkomentar setelah video tersebut sampai pada durasi 02.12 detik, siapapun tahu bahwa Chanyeol keren, namun yang menjadi pertanyaannya, Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan keren untuk Chanyeol melainkan pada lelaki lain dalam video itu.

"Kim Jongin?" Diantara rasa antusiasnya menonton video musik tersebut, Baekhyun sadar bahwa Kyungsoo acap kali mengumpat tiap lelaki tan dalam video tersebut muncul bersama Chanyeol.

"Jadi namanya Jongin?!" Ia menekan tombol _pause_.

"Ya, dia karibnya Chanyeol yang bisa menari. Kami beberapa kali bertemu di studio."

"Oh Baek, sepertinya setelah ini kau harus memperkenalkannya padaku secara langsung."

"Jangan berlebihan Kyungsoo, dia sudah memiliki kekasih. Aku tahu _player_ sepertimu tidak akan cukup hanya dengan berkenalan."

Kyungsoo memasang wajah 'aku kecewa' dan 'tidak heran, dia memang tampan'

Yang menarik memang bagaimana single _Boy In My Bed_ menjadikan kedewasaan Chanyeol menjadi senjata utama dalam track tersebut. Vokal Chanyeol terdengar deep dan hook melantun dengan tepat sasaran, memberi penekanan karakter dengan takaran yang pas, tanpa harus terdengar meledak-ledak walaupun dubstep menjadi latar musik yang intens. Sisanya cenderung bermain aman, dalam artian bukan berarti jelek. Karena single seperti ini yang bertemu dancehall yang dilakukan Jongin dalam video tersebut masih memberikan hiburan dalam kelasnya tersendiri, hanya saja mungkin akan terlupakan kalau tidak mau disebut jenerik.

Sampai pada dimana video musik tersebut memutar detik-detik terakhir. Sebuah tank pengangkut bahan bakar melindas truck pickup yang memiliki tulisan ' _Article 1 section 36.03_ ' pada box-nya.

"Tunggu, berhenti!" Giliran Baekhyun yang menekan tombol _pause_.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau tahu arti dari tulisan pada box itu?" Baekhyun menarik-narik bagian kerah _blouse_ yang dikenakan Kyungsoo pagi itu.

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi setahuku itu sebuah peraturan di Alabama."

"Peraturan?! Ahh aku belum sempat mengeceknya di internet."

"Bagaimana ingin mengeceknya, kau saja pulang pagi ini diantar dua pria berpakaian serba hitam, mereka seperti badan _intelligent_. Sudah baik Chanyeol tidak mengurungmu di studionya."

"Apapun itu Kyungsoo, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat soal itu." Baekhyun meraih ponselnya diatas meja kopi dengan terburu-buru, lalu kembali masih dengan keadaan Kyungsoo yang terdiam di depan monitor; mode _pause_.

"1 section itu... Aku pernah mempelajarinya, itu semacam ilmu biologi." Kyungsoo bergumam membawa pandangan matanya ke sudut atas, mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

"Ya, Chanyeol memang sempat tertarik dengan biologi kelautan saat kecil. Tapi aku yakin ini bukan tentang laut, dia punya trauma pada hiu." Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan mesin pencari; _Daum,_ untuk menemukan kata kunci yang ia masukkan.

"Mungkin saja. Lagipula angka 36.03 pada box itu terlihat cukup misterius, itu seperti suatu kesatuan dengan article 1 section."

"Benar!" Baekhyun memekik gembira. "Disini tertulis seperti itu" Kyungsoo yang penasaran ikut melongokan kepalanya melihat hasil yang didapatkan Baekhyun pada ponselnya. Disana disebutkan _Article 1 section 36.03_ adalah sebuah peraturan di state Alabama yang menyatakan bahwa perkawinan sesama jenis dianggap ilegal—tidak resmi.

Dari video yang mereka bisa simpulkan, Chanyeol tampaknya tidak setuju dengan peraturan tersebut dan mengilustasikannya dengan melindas sebuah truk pickup yang menuliskan pasal tersebut dengan tank pengangkut bahan bakar.

"Oh sial! Dia benar-benar telah mempersiapkan semuanya, Baek. Hampir seluruh dunia tahu Chanyeol memutuskan menjadi homosexual sejak berhubungan denganmu, dan sekarang dia seperti menegaskan semua yang terjadi diantara kalian. Seharusnya setelah ini hubungan kalian semakin tersorot media."

Tapi entah kenapa, Baekhyun merasa sebaliknya.

Ia meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang memanggil namanya berkali-kali, Baekhyun merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya setelah ini. Sesuatu semacam apa, ia juga belum mengetahuinya, tapi perasaannya tidak mungkin berkhianat.

"Aku pulang." Baekhyun mengambil kunci mobilnya pada nakas di dalam kamar Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bilang, dua pria berpakaian hitam tadi pagi mengantarkan Baekhyun menggunakan mobilnya; bukan mobil milik Chanyeol, karena penggemar _Rapper_ tersebut akan curiga untuk apa mobil Chanyeol pergi pagi-pagi sekali mengingat ia tidak memiliki jadwal apapun untuk hari ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Mereka tiba di depan pintu apartement Kyungsoo, dan pemuda yang lebih pendek memutuskan bertanya sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar pergi.

"Aku tidak yakin."

Kyungsoo menatap ke dalam mata Baekhyun beberapa saat sebelum menepuk bahu lelaki itu. "Apapun yang kau cemaskan, kuharap kalian menyelesaikannya dengan dewasa."

Baekhyun memeluknya dan pergi setelah itu.

.

.

Instagram milik Chanyeol dibanjiri komentar penggemarnya yang menanyakan untuk apa ia mengeluarkan single seperti itu. Beberapa bahkan mengatakan single tersebut tak lebih baik dari sampah. Mereka kecewa telah menunggu hampir sebulan untuk pengerjaan musik tersebut namun Chanyeol tidak memberikan apa yang mereka inginkan.

' _Aku tidak pergi ke festival Pantomim hari ini setelah mendapat kabar bahwa kau akan mengeluarkan single. Tapi apa yang baru saja kau lakukan untuk membuatku kecewa?_ Real_Pcy'

' _Seharusnya kau renungkan kembali apa yang baru saja kau hasilkan untuk tidak membuat kami sedih, lalu keluarkan single yang akan membuat kami bangga memilikimu_ Real_Pcy'

' _Kau banyak berubah setelah berhubungan dengan parasit seperti_ Baekhyun _. Aku mulai merasakan kualitas musikmu menurun, congrats buddy!_ Real_Pcy'

' _Aku tidak bisa membedakan mana sampah dan musikmu setelah ini._ #FuckEverything Real_Pcy'

' _Kami suka melihatmu kreatif dengan pesan Article 1 section 36.03. Tapi kau harus ingat dimana kau berada saat ini. Soukor bukan Amerika Serikat, dimana kau dapat mencium pasangan gay mu di_ Red Carpet _dengan bebas dan mengenalkannya pada media. Aku tidak menentang hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun, tapi kalian tidak harus sampai menikah. Kau harus memiliki keturunan di masa depan, dan Baekhyun tidak akan bisa melakukan itu. Tolong jangan gegabah_ Real_Pcy'

Bahkan banyak yang meninggalkan fancafe milik Chanyeol, meng- _unfollow_ instagramnya dan tidak mendukungnya di Hanteo Chart. Tapi wajah Chanyeol tidak terdeteksi atau bahkan sedih mendapat banyak kritikan pada single musiknya kali ini. Ia benar-benar tidak memberikan reaksi apapun sampai Jongin takjub padanya.

Tentu saja, kisahnya dengan Baekhyun tidak dimulai dengan 'Di pagi hari yang cerah' atau 'Suatu hari yang indah' alih-alih yang mereka dapatkan justru penolakan, tidak ada omong kosong semacam itu. Ini bukan tentang bagaimana dua homosexual seperti mereka hidup di lingkungan yang masyarakatnya masih memberikan sinisme pada hubungan sesama jenis, atau bukan tentang _stereotype_ masyarakat Korea yang masih menganggap homosexual adalah penyakit menular yang harusnya disembuhkan, bukan disetujui.

Tapi ini tentang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tidak ingin disalahkan walaupun mereka berbeda. Melihat dari sudut pandang _siapa mereka berdua?_ Pribumi pun tampaknya tidak mengusir kedua artis tersebut, atau memberikan mereka surat izin pendeportasian. Tiga puluh persen pendapatan Korea selatan berasal dari industri hiburan, dan mereka tahu bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun banyak membantu untuk mensukseskan negara tercintanya dengan jerih payah mereka bernyanyi, _acting_ dan menulis lagu.

Jongin mendekati Chanyeol sembari melatih wajahnya untuk tidak memberi empati, karena jujur Chanyeol paling tidak suka orang-orang mengasihaninya.

"Lalu setelah ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan demi penggemarmu?"

Terdengar helaan nafas panjang yang berat, "Aku akan mengadakan _fansign_."

"Kau egois, lalu bagaimana dengan _fans_ yang tidak berada di Korea?" Jongin tersenyum bercanda seolah Chanyeol tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya.

Chanyeol menyerah. "Aku tidak memiliki alasan apapun untuk saat ini yang setidaknya terdengar baik daripada _fansign_."

Jongin menepuk pundaknya. "Lakukan jumpa Pers, tidak hanya penggemarmu, tapi publik juga membutuhkan alasanmu mengeluarkan single seperti itu."

Chanyeol memikirkan saran sahabat dekatnya tersebut sampai memakan waktu berjam-jam di studio, ia mengabaikan beberapa panggilan dari Baekhyun yang masuk ke ponselnya sejak pagi ini. Ia yakin kekasihnya itu butuh penjelasan seperti orang-orang diluar sana, dan ia menyesal tidak memberitahu Baekhyun lebih awal.

...

Awak media berkumpul dua jam lebih awal dari waktu yang ditetapkan Chanyeol, sebagai ajang jumpa temu untuk mengkonfirmasi single-nya yang berhasil menjadi perhatian publik ditengah skena EDM yang mulai marak mengusung beberapa nama besar untuk dijadikan berita utama, tentu Chanyeol lah yang mencorong diurutan teratas sebagai artis yang perlu ditanya banyak hal. Dari dua tahun yang lalu namanya tidak pernah sepi dari berbagai sensasi yang berhasil ia toreh.

Blitz kamera menyerang podium saat siluet tinggi dengan blazzer hitam panjang dan topi fedora—mengingatkan orang-orang pada sosok Baekhyun— muncul dari pintu utama. Hal ini seolah enggan menuntaskan spekulasi publik tentang betapa seringnya Chanyeol mengisi laman wikipedia dengan hubungan asmaranya dan Baekhyun yang semakin diperlihatkan secara terang-terangan.

Jongin ikut serta bersamanya di belakang karena ia pikir itu perlu. Chanyeol sudah memikirkan semua kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi padanya jika membuka mulut dan mengatakan hal yang salah, ia sering belajar dari mulut-mulut netizen yang tajam. Itu terbukti dari banyaknya artis yang melakukan aksi bunuh diri ulah lidah-lidah tajam netizen yang sering tidak berpikir ketika berbicara.

"Hari ini instagram-mu dibanjiri komentar miring dari beberapa penggemar, apa itu reaksi yang kau inginkan?!" Seorang pemuda memakai kacamata dengan frame yang tebal bertanya disebelah kamera yang menyala menyorot sosok Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin mereka ekspresif seperti biasanya, tapi tidak masalah jika mereka bereaksi seperti itu. Itu hal biasa yang dilakukan manusia, aku sudah terbiasa menerima pro dan kontra, dan ini bukan masalah yang pertama."

"Apakah _Boy in my bed_ dan artikel 1 section 36.03 itu berhubungan dengan aktor Byun Baekhyun?" Pertanyaan lain dari reporter di kursi paling depan.

Ada jeda beberapa saat menunggu Chanyeol menjawabnya. "Ya."

Jongin terkejut dan berharap Chanyeol mengatakan beberapa hal lagi, namun ia sadar bahwa Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apapun setelah itu. Suara bising memenuhi ruangan pers, ada beberapa wartawan yang ber _high five_ merasa mendapat judul berita yang bagus untuk ditempel kedalam artikel mereka.

"Apa itu bentuk usaha kau meminta dukungan dari penggemar tentang hubunganmu dengan aktor Byun?!"

"Tidak, aku tahu penggemarku."

"Bisa jelaskan kronologi yang membuatmu mendapatkan ide seperti itu ke dalam musikmu?!"

"Tidak ada kronologi, aku hanya ingin negara ini mempertimbangkan untuk melegalkan hubungan sesama jenis. Masyarakat menyambut terbuka keputusan pemerintah meresmikan perzinahaan, kupikir itu tidak ada bedanya dengan hubungan sesama jenis. Korea selatan sudah memulai sesuatu yang liberal seperti Amerika Serikat, seharusnya pemikiran tentang _streotype_ yang salah menganggap homosexual-pun mulai di hapuskan. Aku yakin diluar sana banyak yang seperti kami, dan mereka menunggu untuk di bebaskan."

Menguak isu sosial yang lebih lebar daripada konsepsi cinta kasih memang terdengar tabu, tapi bagi Chanyeol ada semangat untuk memperbaiki diri di dalamnya, yang tak patah meskipun secara implisit terbesit dari beberapa lirik lagunya. Bukankah seorang _Rapper_ memang dikenal memiliki mulut yang frontal dan suka mengumpat bahkan di dalam lagu?! Setidaknya hal ini tidak akan menjadi sesuatu yang tabu lagi kecuali seorang presiden yang mengatakannya.

"Apa yang menjadikan motivasi bagimu mengeluarkan single seperti ini?!" Reporter mulai suka dengan topik yang mereka bicarakan.

"Seorang guru musik pernah bilang padaku, pengetahuan yang luas tentang HipHop dan elektonika itu tidak penting. Yang penting bagaimana musik tersebut memberi pengaruh saat berkarya. Itu mengapa aku lebih memilih single dan tidak mengeluarkan album untuk tahun ini, karya akan lebih dikenang dalam bentuk album daripada single yang berdiri sendiri dan cenderung akan dilupakan. _An album is a body work_. Aku ingin menembus batas, bahwa tidak selamanya single akan dilupakan begitu saja jika tidak memberi pengaruh dalam karya yang kutorehkan. _Boy in my bed_ , aku sudah memikirkan ini dan percaya akan berhasil menjadi single yang dapat memberi pengaruh pada musikku untuk dikenang. Skandalku dengan Baekhyun tidak menjadi batu loncatan bagi kami mencari nama, kami tidak di setting untuk melakukan suatu hubungan seperti yang banyak terjadi di industri hiburan saat ini. Aku sedang membentuk keputusanku sendiri, sesuatu tentang hubungan terlarang tidak selamanya baik disimpan dan menunggu terungkap dengan sendirinya. Kita yang ada disini sepakat bahwa semua yang terjadi butuh proses. Hidupku, musikku, dan hubunganku. Tidak penting seberapa banyak yang menentang atau menyetujuinya, aku yang menjalaninya dan orang-orang berhak memberi komentar. Tapi aku akan tetap seperti ini, menjadi diriku sendiri." Ungkapnya dengan perasaan yang sedikit lapang dan perlahan membaik.

Jika saja kasusnya sekarang adalah Chanyeol sedang memberi pidato, orang-orang akan mulai memberinya tepuk tangan atas keberaniannya berbicara gamblang seperti itu. Namun reporter tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

Beberapa pertanyaan lain ditutup dengan Chanyeol yang berhasil menjelaskan single barunya tidak cuma berfoya-foya dalam alunan musik yang gila, tapi sekaligus mendapatkan makna dari lagu itu sendiri.

" _Dude._ " Jongin berseru di belakangnya setelah mereka keluar dari ruangan pers. Begitu Chanyeol menoleh, ia segera mendapatkan pelukan yang erat dari karibnya tersebut. "Aku percaya kau selalu melakukan yang terbaik."

Chanyeol menjadi terharu melihat Jongin mulai menangis di pundaknya, lalu menertawai mata Jongin yang membengkak. Sahabatnya itu mudah tersentuh ternyata.

.

.

Sebulan setelah itu Baekhyun tersadar, ia harus menghilangkan kegelisahannya jauh-jauh. Chanyeol sudah melakukan yang terbaik demi hubungan mereka, ya, ia sudah melihat hal itu di pers.

Kim Joonmyeon muncul dari dapur dengan membawa cider dan dua lembar roti gandum di gigitannya serta nutella botol. Ia adalah seorang mahasiswa Literatur semester akhir di tahun kedua yang tinggal bersama Baekhyun. Sebenarnya mereka tinggal bertiga jika saja Kyungsoo tidak memutuskan pindah ke apartement yang dibelinya di wilayah Masan.

"Chanyeol itu sangat keren ternyata, hei lihat siapa yang saat ini ada di depanku? Ini Byun Baekhyun, seorang aktor dan penyanyi ballad yang menjadi kekasih orang keren itu." Joonmyeon bermaksud melucu karena mereka sudah jarang melakukan itu, Baekhyun sibuk dengan jadwal artisnya sedangkan ia sendiri menyibukkan diri dengan ujian lisannya.

"Hentikan itu, _hyung_. Dan lepaskan roti digigitanmu jika sedang berbicara."

"Tetap saja kau mengerti apa yang kukatakan." Ia tersenyum pada lelaki itu. "Aku banyak ketinggalan berita tentangmu belakangan karena kelasku mendadak memiliki jadwal yang banyak, bagaimana hubungan kalian sekarang?!"

Baekhyun mematikan tv layar plasma di depannya karena ia rasa ia sedang tidak memerlukannya sekarang. "Tidak seburuk yang kubayangkan. Akhirnya publik terbuka pada hubungan kami dan banyak yang memberikan komentar di Instagram."

"Wow, aku tidak percaya dampaknya akan sebaik itu."

"Tidak terlalu baik. Banyak juga penggemar Chanyeol yang meninggalkannya karena mereka patah hati, terakhir kami bertemu dia terlihat agak down."

"Ya, ya, aku mengerti. Penggemar memiliki peran penting dalam karir artis idolanya. Mungkin Chanyeol terlalu mencintai mereka yang rela menghabiskan banyak uang untuk membeli albumnya."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu."

Joonmyeon kemudian ingat ia tidak bertemu dengan Baekhyun sejak kemarin. "Aku tidak melihatmu di rumah kemarin, apa kau pergi mengurus sesuatu?"

"Um! Aku mendapat tawaran bermain film baru, _hyung_. Kami pergi mengurus kontraknya kemarin"

"Itu bagus!" Joonmyeon tertawa senang menanggapinya, tidak menyadari sesuatu menetes di sudut matanya berbentuk liquid.

"Pembuatan film-nya akan dimulai pertengah musim panas mendatang. Jika kau sedang tidak sibuk, datanglah ke lokasi."

"Jika kau berjanji akan mentraktirku makan _soondubu jjigae_ , aku akan datang." Itu lebih terdengar seperti ancaman.

Bertepatan ketika Baekhyun ingin menjawab, manajernya menelpon. "Halo?" Pasti ada sesuatu yang penting baru saja terjadi, mengingat Seunghwan sudah lima kali menelponnya dalam sehari.

"Ada apa?!"

"Manajerku. Dia bilang aku memiliki _schedule_ di Radio Star besok pagi."

Yang lebih tua mengangguk mengerti lalu kembali pada pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya. Ia menggoda Baekhyun untuk ikut program _We Got Married_ agar tubuhnya yang mulai berlemak bisa kurus setelah mendapat tekanan dari penggemarnya yang mengutuk untuk apa program seperti itu diadakan. Baekhyun bahkan tidak habis pikir, program yang tidak memiliki tujuan yang jelas seperti itu mendapat rating tv yang lumayan tinggi di Korea.

Baekhyun hampir mencapai tahap akhir masa promo album debutnya, ia sudah memikirkan apa-apa saja yang akan dilakukannya nanti bersama Chanyeol jika promo tersebut benar-benar sudah selesai.

Pembicaraan konyol Joonmyeon dan Baekhyun sempat melumer kemana-mana, lalu Baekhyun mengintrupsi pertama kali karena ia harus pergi mandi.

...

Bulan Juni menjadi awal kepadatan jadwal Baekhyun. Ia hanya sempat beberapa kali menerima telepon dari Chanyeol tanpa pernah bertemu lagi dengan _Rapper_ tersebut. Namun semuanya menjadi tak terkontrol di bulan Juli, syuting film barunya menyita banyak waktunya untuk berkomunikasi lagi dengan Chanyeol. Ia tahu pria tinggi itu akan mengerti dengan _schedule_ -nya yang padat seperti Baekhyun yang selalu mengerti dengan jadwal Chanyeol.

Namun, kehadiran Baekhyun di ranjang Chanyeol sudah semakin jarang. Itu membuat kekhawatiran Baekhyun menjadi tidak biasa, ia bekerja gila-gilaan di lokasi demi mendapat waktu libur beberapa hari untuk menemui kekasihnya di Mapo. Walaupun dengan lingkar hitam di matanya yang menjelaskan seberapa berat hari-harinya berlalu di lokasi, pemuda Byun itu tetap percaya dengan penampilannya. Senyumnya terkembang membayang wajah Chanyeol di kepalanya.

Pesan-pesan yang di kirim Chanyeol padanya setiap saat yang mengatakan ranjangnya semakin dingin karena sosok mungil itu tidak lagi berada disana menemaninya, sedikit banyak membuat Baekhyun terkekeh. Dua bulan tanpa kontak fisik apapun ia bisa merasakan hormon Chanyeol yang mengamuk saat ini.

Jung Jihee, manajer baru Chanyeol memberikan kunci apartement pria tinggi itu kepada Baekhyun setelah mendengar alasan 'aku-ingin-memberi-kejutan-padanya' dan mengatakan semoga berhasil.

Ketika pertama kali Baekhyun membuka pintu apartement seharga USD 4,75 juta bergaya industrial itu, ia bersyukur karena Chanyeol ternyata tidak memberi password pada apartement-nya, hal itu memudahkan Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam dan mengakses sesuka hati. Semakin dekat dengan kamar tidur Chanyeol, ia bisa mendengar suara serak sensual yang mengerang, Baekhyun tersenyum jahil memikirkan Chanyeol sedang beronani. Namun semakin dekat ia melangkah, ia bisa mendengar suara ranjang yang berderit dan bertubrukkan dengan dinding.

Jantung Baekhyun terasa ditarik dari dalam dengan paksa saat ia sadar ada desahan dari orang lain di dalam kamar tersebut. Telinganya panas mendengar suara-suara brengsek itu semakin jelas berteriak bersamaan. Baekhyun ingin pergi dari sana, tapi ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang meledak ingin tahu dengan siapa Chanyeol melakukan hubungan badan terkutuk itu.

Baekhyun membanting pintu kamar dengan keras, ia senang jika pintu itu bisa lepas dan membolongi dinding. Disana ia melihat Chanyeol baru saja bangkit memakai celana, dan seorang jalang yang sudah bisa ia tebak. Luhan terduduk di ranjang dengan peluh membasahi hampir seluruh tubuhnya, tidak salah lagi, Luhan pasti sengaja melakukan ini untuk membalas sakit hatinya pada Baekhyun yang dulu sempat berselingkuh Sehun. Tapi Baekhyun tidak benar-benar marah padanya, ia sudah pernah berpikir suatu hari Luhan akan balik merusak hubungan Baekhyun dengan laki-laki manapun. Tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa terima ia melakukannya dengan Chanyeol.

Sedangkan yang disesalinya sekarang adalah kepercayaannya yang besar pada Chanyeol. Ia merasa semua perjuangannya sia-sia di lokasi syuting demi mengambil waktu libur untuk bertemu Chanyeol, lelaki yang sudah membuat luka yang dalam di dasar hatinya. Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu berapa lama luka itu akan sembuh.

Chanyeol tidak dapat memikirkan apa-apa lagi, ia tarik ziper-nya sembarangan dan berjalan mendekat pada kekasihnya. Chanyeol hancur merasakan rahangnya remuk hasil pukulan keras Baekhyun yang membuat bibirnya berdarah bersamaan dengan tubuhnya ambruk ke lantai.

.

.

Baekhyun menjalani hidupnya yang tersisa dengan menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama para sahabatnya. Orang-orang yang mengerti dirinya dengan baik, dan orang-orang yang tidak akan mungkin menyakitinya. Terkadang ia merasa Tuhan tidak adil masih memberikannya hidup disaat ia pikir ia sudah sekarat dan pantas mati. Tapi sahabatnya selalu memberinya dorongan, tidak ada penderitaan yang tidak kejam karena siapapun bisa menghadapi apapun jika tahu bagaimana cara menikmati ritmenya.

Minhyuk; temannya di agensi, mengajarkannya untuk merasa kuat seperti ia bisa menunda kematian. Baekhyun masih merasakan jantungnya berdetak setiap kali melihat Chanyeol di tv atau di acara apapun, tapi Baekhyun berusaha mengabaikannya.

Perasaannya tidak membuatnya ingin menjadi orang bodoh.

...

Hal lain datang dari Chanyeol. Jongin tanpa diminta dengan suka rela membuka mulutnya ketika pers mulai menanyakan dimana Chanyeol, hilangnya sosok _Rapper_ kenamaan itu sejak Baekhyun meng- _unfollow_ instagram-nya kembali membuat media heboh untuk meletakkan nama mereka pada _top keyword_. Selang musim gugur berlangsung, Chanyeol juga tidak menampakkan dirinya kehadapan publik, padahal tahun lalu ia sempat berjanji akan mengeluarkan album ketiganya pada bulan oktober.

Chanyeol menunda pengerjaan albumnya di tahun selanjutnya, ia masih menyibukkan diri mendekati Baekhyun yang sekarang semakin sulit ditemui. Selama setahun tubuhnya digerogoti virus sejak ia memutuskan mengonsumsi kokain dan vaksin dengan berlebihan untuk menekan depresinya, Jongin akan menemukannya mengejang tengah malam lalu menyuntiknya dengan obat tidur.

Lagi-lagi media kecolongan atas berita tersebut. Manajer, karib Chanyeol, dan semua yang terlibat sepakat untuk tutup mulut rapat-rapat tidak membocorkan kepada siapapun perihal dirinya yang berada di rumah rehabilitas.

...

Tiga tahun berikutnya mereka di pertemukan dalam sebuah Reality Show. Media sudah mulai nakal ingin mencaritahu apa penyebab kedua lelaki itu bisa berpisah, tidak sedikit juga yang mengatakan pasangan homoseks memang tidak akan pernah berjalan lama dengan komitmen. Itu terbukti sekarang.

Program _Infinity Challenge_ yang menampilkan nasional MC Yoo Jaesuk, adalah acara pertama yang dihadiri keduanya selama empat tahun tidak pernah lagi bertemu. Hal ini membuat Chanyeol ingin menangis saat tahu ia dijadikan satu team dengan Baekhyun melakukan aerobik, dan airmatanya benar-benar keluar melihat lelaki mungil itu tersenyum untuknya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ketika kamera _off_ , Chanyeol mencuri kesempatan memeluk tubuh kecil Baekhyun dan mengotori pakaian yang di pakai lelaki itu dengan airmatanya di bahu mungil tersebut.

"Kau terlihat jauh lebih kurus dari empat tahun yang lalu. Aku sudah mendengar berita soal kau mengonsumsi kokain dan di rawat di pusat rehabilitas Seoul selama tiga tahun. Kau benar-benar terlihat buruk sekarang." Baekhyun tersenyum getir ketika jari-jarinya dapat merasakan tulang rusuk Chanyeol dengan jelas.

"Terima kasih sudah hidup dengan sehat." Kalimat itu seperti sindiran bagi dirinya sendiri, tapi ia tidak peduli selama Baekhyun tidak kekurangan apapun di tubuhnya.

Yang terjadi selama tiga tahun ini mengubah segalanya, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun yang sudah lama melupakan dan memaafkan kekeliruan yang dilakukan Chanyeol dan Luhan, ia tahu jika saja ia punya waktu lebih banyak untuk Chanyeol dan tidak terlambat menungunjunginya di tengah jadwal mereka yang sama-sama padat, ia yakin semuanya tidak akan berakhir menyakitkan.

Chanyeol kembali meminta kesempatan memperbaiki hubungan mereka, tapi ia sudah lama terlambat. _Sangat terlambat_. Baekhyun bertunangan tahun lalu dengan laki-laki pilihannya, lelaki Byun itu mengatakan ia sangat mencintai tunangannya dan tidak ingin melakukan kekeliruan untuk kedua kalinya dengan Chanyeol. Dan itu menjelaskan semuanya.

.

.

 **Epilog**

Saat aku berada di _Stage_ , aku memikirkan sesuatu, merasa seakan-akan aku tahu siapa dia. Aku mengenalnya, dan aku tahu hatinya, dan aku tahu apa yang tidak akan dia lakukan untuk melukaiku.

Tapi aku tidak menyadarinya. Merasa begitu percaya diri, merasa begitu hebat. Dan lalu benar-benar dihancur leburkan oleh satu hal, oleh sesuatu yang teramat bodoh.

Aku kesakitan...

Dia membuatku meneguk sesuatu yang tidak bisa kubandingkan dengan apapun yang pernah kutahu. Kuharap setelah sakit ini sembuh aku akan bertahan dan akan bisa keluar dari masalah ini dalam keadaan hidup-hidup.

Masa depan yang kita penggah sungguh samar, dan kini kupertaruhkan kemungkinan yang hampir mustahil.

Simpan nasehatmu karena takkan kudengar. Kau mungkin benar, tapi kau tidak peduli. Ada jutaan alasan mengapa aku harus berhenti mengharapkanmu.

Kau membuatku hancur lebur.

Bersinar terang bak venus, tapi lalu kau menghilang dan membuatku terbangun. Dan setiap detik terasa menyiksa. Amat menyiksa. Kemudian aku menemukan cara untuk merelakanmu, tapi aku tidak bisa lari. Semuanya sudah selesai dan aku belajar banyak hal.

Tidak ada akhir bahagia.

Tidak ada menang sendiri.

 _._

 **-END-**

 _._

 ***)** Inspired : Fall out boy - Uma Thurman and Selena Gomez - The heart wants what it want.

 **A/n :**

I warn you before that it's **angst**. Makasih banyak buat kak Mozu yang terus ngasih support kalo aku bisa selesain FF ini sampai End. Yeah, I got it :'))

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca/memfavorite/follow. Tinggalkan review jika berkenan.

 **Love,**

-Silvie-


End file.
